Because of DVD
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: Luhan marah karena Sehun menyimpan DVD yadong. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuk menyembuhkan amarah Luhan? - YAOI, BL - HunHan here - warning! NC nggak hot - DLDR!


**TITLE : Because of DVD**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, EXO's Member**

**PAIRING : HunHan**

**GENRE : YAOI, Romance, a little bit comedy (maybe)**

**LENGTH : Oneshot**

**RATING : M**

**DISCLAIMER : FF ini milik author. Authornya adalah saya. Saya milik Sehun. Sehun milik Luhan. HunHan saling memiliki. Semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Kalau ada persamaan cerita, cast, dll, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Saya bukan Park Suha yang bisa baca pikiran orang lain.**

**SUMMARY : Luhan marah karena Sehun menyimpan DVD yadong. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuk menyembuhkan amarah Luhan?**

**~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

**^_AUTHOR'S POV_^**

_PRAANGG_

Pada siang hari yang damai di dorm EXO tiba-tiba saja terjadi keributan di salah satu kamar yang dihuni dua member yang dijuluki visual couple. Kesepuluh member yang saat ini berkumpul di ruang tengah pun terlonjak mendengar suara bantingan benda-benda yang mungkin saja sekarang tidak berwujud seperti aslinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya rusa kita sedang mengamuk," jawab Suho.

"Sudah pasti. Tidak mungkin Sehun. Dia tidak akan mengamuk di depan Luhan hyung," timpal Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi masalahnya?" Kris memijat pelipisnya menahan pusing. Dua sejoli itu akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar dan membuat Kris -selaku leader- cukup kewalahan.

"Mungkin karena Sehun masih menyimpan DVD yadong," jawab Kai. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya D.O.

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar juga karena itu?" jelas Kai. Semua member mengingat-ingat lalu mengangguk setuju.

Begitulah persepsi member EXO –minus HunHan-. Kita tilik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kamar couple tersebut.

..

..

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menonton DVD yadong lagi!" tegas Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Sehun tajam yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak menonton lagi," jelas Sehun dengan suara seperti ingin menangis.

"Tapi kau masih menyimpannya. Bukankah kemarin sudah aku buang semua? Lalu kenapa masih ada? Apa kau menyembunyikannya dan menonton diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku?" selidik Luhan dengan nada tinggi yang mungkin saja didengar member EXO lainnya di luar.

"B-bukan begitu, hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa masih ada. Mungkin aku lupa meletakkannya," bela Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau masih menyimpannya. Apa masih ada lagi?"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat berdirinya menuju lemari pakaian. Ia membuka lemari yang berisi pakaiannya dan Sehun lalu mengobrak-abriknya. Ia curiga mungkin Sehun masih menyembunyikan DVD yadong di tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan satu persatu pakaian. Mulai dari baju atasan, celana, jaket, sampai celana dalam semua ia periksa. Tangannya mengangkat celana dalam bergambar spiderman. Ia mengernyit dan berpikir bahwa ia tak pernah mempunyai celana dalam tersebut karena kebanyakan miliknya bergambar hello kitty.

"Hyung, itu milikku," ucap Sehun malu-malu.

Luhan melemparkan celana dalam tersebut kepada Sehun yang duduk di ranjang, lalu mulai memeriksa lemari lagi. Sampai lemari kosong dan ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Setelah lelah Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang kini menatapnya takut-takut karena sorot mata Luhan begitu tajam.

"Dengar, Oh Sehun! Kalau sampai aku menemukan DVD nista itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membakarnya. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Luhan. Luhan yang sedang marah selalu membuat nyali Sehun ciut. Luhan seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Sehun pun sampai hampir menangis kalau tidak ingat bahwa ia seorang seme.

Luhan menghela napas.

"Aku melarangmu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau belum cukup umur. Kau bahkan baru lulus SMA tahun lalu. Aku tidak mau otakmu rusak karena sering menonton begituan. Jangan jadikan Kai sebagai pembelaanmu. Kalian memang seumuran, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh meniru perbuatannya. Jika kau tahu itu negatif harusnya kau menghindarinya bukan malah mengikutinya," ucap Luhan, kini nada suaranya melembut.

"Tapi kenapa hyung tidak memarahi Kai?" Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kau kekasihku dan aku menyayangimu. Seandainya bukan, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan tidak memedulikanmu," jawab Luhan.

Walaupun masih sedih karena dimarahi Luhan, tapi sekarang Sehun tersenyum senang karena ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

Luhan memandang pecahan beberapa keping DVD di samping ranjang. Ia berjongkok untuk membereskan kekacauan yang diciptakannya. Saat ia memunguti pecahan tersebut, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang mengkilat dari bawah meja nakas. Sehun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Luhan langsung panas dingin saat Luhan menarik sesuatu yang mengkilat itu.

_'Mati kau, Oh Sehun! Kenapa bisa sampai lupa ada DVD yang kau sembunyikan disana?' _batin Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan takut-takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah Luhan berhasil mengambil benda itu ia berdiri menghadap Sehun dengan telinga yang memerah. Mungkin kalau ini film kartun, muncul asap dari kedua telinganya.

"OH SEHUN!"

..

..

Spontan member EXO yang sedari tadi menguping dari ruang tengah menutup kedua telinga mereka mendengar teriakan rusa mengamuk.

_BRRAAKK_

Luhan keluar kamar dengan langkah besar-besar dan wajah menyeramkan –walau masih terlihat imut- tanda ia marah. Ia melewati member lainnya begitu saja tanpa menoleh saat Suho memanggilnya.

"Luhan hyung! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan,"

Di belakangnya disusul oleh Sehun yang berlari mengejar Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Setelah dua sejoli yang sedang perang dingin itu keluar dorm, mereka bersepuluh mengelus dada. Kalau Luhan sudah marah memang begini jadinya. Dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya Luhan hyung sangat marah kalau Sehun menonton film yadong?" tanya Lay.

"Padahal Kai juga hobi nonton film yadong tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah," timpal Chen.

"Pemikiran setiap orang berbeda-beda," ucap Xiumin.

"Mungkin Luhan hyung tidak rela mata Sehun ternistai," sahut Tao.

"Ah! Mungkin juga karena Luhan hyung tidak suka Sehun melihat tubuh telanjang orang lain. Dia hanya mau Sehun melihat tubuhnya,"

Semua member menatap cengo kepada Kai.

"Memang aku salah ya?" tanya Kai polos seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Dasar yadong," D.O memukul lengan Kai.

"Tapi bisa jadi sih," ucap Suho seraya mengelus dagunya layaknya orang berpikir keras.

"Apakah menurut kalian mereka pernah melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Semua member menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Melakukan apa?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Melakukan adegan di film yadong?" tebak Kai.

"Iya! Selamat anda benar. Kau memang yadongers sejati, Kai," sorak Chanyeol heboh. Kai menatapnya malas.

"Menurut kalian apa mereka pernah melakukannya atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sejauh ini sih aku tidak pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mereka," jawab Kris yang kamarnya berada di samping kamar HunHan.

"Dan Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Biasanya kalau dia habis melakukan sesuatu dengan Luhan hyung seperti ciuman atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan sentuhan fisik, dia selalu menceritakannya padaku," kata Kai yang notabenenya adalah sahabat sehidup semati Sehun.

"Mungkin saja belum pernah, makanya Luhan marah kalau Sehun melihat tubuh orang lain," opini Xiumin.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Sehun menjadi sesat sepertimu," D.O memarahi Kai.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, hyung. Dia sendiri yang ingin," bela Kai.

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau yang menyebar virus yadong," timpal Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut? Tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan baikan," lerai Suho.

Mereka semua akhirnya mengabaikan HunHan dan kembali pada aktifitas awal masing-masing.

...

...

...

"Luhan hyung, berhentilah. Aku lelah mengejarmu," rengek Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Luhan berkeliling halaman gedung apartemen guna menghindarinya.

"Kalau lelah, menyerah saja. Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?" Luhan berhenti dan menoleh pada Sehun sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hyung. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa lagi, Oh Sehun? Semua sudah jelas," kata Luhan menirukan kata-kata di sinetron.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar lupa menaruh DVD itu di bawah meja. Kalau aku ingat akan kuserahkan padamu. Tapi kau keburu salah paham," terang Sehun.

"Memangnya aku akan percaya padamu lagi, Oh Sehun? Dasar pembual," Luhan berkata tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ck! HYUNG!" Sehun yang kehabisan kesabaran berteriak dan berhenti mengejar Luhan. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan berhenti juga. Sehun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Luhan dan berdiri di depan Luhan sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu namja cantik itu. Ia menatap tajam kedua manik rusa Luhan membuat Luhan seketika takut sekaligus terpana oleh mata teduh Sehun.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku, jangan menyela perkataanku,"

Sehun menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Mianhae. Aku tahu hyung sangat membenci aku menonton film itu. Akupun sebenarnya juga tidak ingin. Karena hyung melarang maka aku akan menjauhinya. Tapi aku mempunyai naluri seorang namja, hyung. Ada kalanya menyukai hal seperti itu. Hyung pun mungkin juga akan seperti aku jika sudah ketagihan. Dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha menghilangkannya dari hidupku. Aku memang remaja labil yang suka mencoba-coba, tapi demi hyung aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung inginkan. Mengertilah, hyung. Hyung percaya padaku kan?" tanya Sehun puitis dengan wajah penuh harap.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap mata Sehun dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian visual EXO-M itu memeluk kekasihnya tiba-tiba. Ia mudah sekali luluh kalau Sehun berkata serius.

"Mianhae, Sehunnie. Aku terlalu mengekangmu," ucap Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku senang hyung perhatian padaku," balas Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah Luhan intens. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan gugup. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Reflek Luhan menutup mata. Detik selanjutnya penyatuan antara dua benda kenyal yang berbeda terjadi. Dengan lembut Sehun memanjakan bibir cherry yang tengah dinikmatinya kini. Mereka terlalu larut pada dunia mereka sendiri sampai tak menyadari di sekeliling mereka telah ramai akan wartawan, paparazzi, fans, dan seluruh penghuni apartemen sibuk mengabadikan momen mereka dan jangan lupakan teriakan yang cetar membahana dari para HunHan shipper.

"KYA! SEHUN OPPA! LUHAN OPPA!"

"MEREKA MANIS SEKALI!"

"GET A ROOM PLEASE!"

"HUNHAN IS REAL!"

...

...

...

"Ada apa di luar? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang bermain monopoli dengan Chanyeol dan Chen.

Kris yang tidak suka kebisingan langsung bertindak. Ia berdiri dan menuju jendela. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati halaman depan gedung apartemen seperti lautan manusia yang tengah mengelilingi pusaran. Dan yang membuatnya semakin melotot adalah yang menjadi bahan pertontonan adalah rekannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya dua rekannya tengah berciuman!

Suho yang melihat Kris hanya melongo ketika melihat keluar jendela pun ikut beranjak dan melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan.

"Astaga!" pekik Suho.

Sontak member lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing langsung bergabung dengan Kris dan Suho.

"OMO! Berani sekali mereka. Aku saja tidak pernah," kata Kai yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari D.O.

"Hey, apa yang kalian tunggu? Seharusnya kita turun dan menghentikan mereka," usul Xiumin.

"Terlambat, hyung. Mungkin berita ini sudah tersebar dimana-mana," sahut Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Suho langsung beranjak menuju pintu dan keluar. Member lainnya mengikutinya. Mereka bersepuluh menaiki lift dan menuju lantai dasar dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar mereka langsung berlari keluar. Akan tetapi usaha mereka untuk menuju HunHan tidaklah mudah karena banyak sekali manusia di sana.

Setelah sekian lama saling memagut akhirnya HunHan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka langsung terperanjat begitu menyadari banyak sekali manusia yang menonton adegan mereka. Wajah mereka merona malu dan mereka berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka dengan menunduk. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pergi dari kerumunan itu, mengabaikan para wartawan yang menyerbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mereka bahkan tak sadar ketika melewati member EXO yang menatap mereka sebal.

Karena HunHan sudah masuk di dalam lift dan bodyguard menghalangi wartawan untuk masuk, jadi para wartawan tersebut melontarkan pertanyaan mereka kepada member EXO yang masih ada di depan pintu.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu mereka akan berbuat senekat itu," jawab Suho sekenanya karena begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan itu.

"Maaf, kami pun membutuhkan penjelasan mereka," kali ini Kris yang bersuara.

Tak lama kemudian manajer mereka muncul dan memberi pernyataan kepada para wartawan kalau agensi masih belum bisa mengonfirmasi. Dengan begitu para wartawan itu akan menyerah dan mungkin kembali lagi lain waktu.

"Aish.. Mereka membuat masalah saja," desis Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

...

...

...

_BRAAKK_

Begitu sampai di kamar Sehun langsung menutup pintu dan mendudukkan Luhan serta dirinya di ranjang.

"Sehunna, bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti tahu tentang hubungan kita," tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun dengan lembut mengelus surai Luhan.

"Kita hadapi bersama, hyung,"

"Tapi –"

Jari telunjuk Sehun langsung bergerak ke depan bibir Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Kita lupakan sejenak, oke?"

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun telah berusaha menenangkannya dan ia akan menurut.

"Hyung, daripada memikirkan wartawan di luar sana, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa itu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan polos. Sehun menyunggingkan smirk-nya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan apa yang aku tonton di video yadong itu," jawab Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mengajakku menonton itu? Kau mau menjerumuskanku?" sungut Luhan.

"Bukan, aku tidak akan mengajak hyung menonton itu. Bukankah jika di sekolah setiap materi pasti ada prakteknya? Bagaimana jika materi yang aku pelajari selama ini aku praktekkan?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan smirk andalannya.

"Maksudmu?" ayolah, Luhan bukan namja polos sebenarnya. Ia telah berkepala dua, ingat?

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, hyung. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang aku pelajari selama menonton video yadong?" Sehun berkata tepat di depan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Aku ingin mempraktekkannya, hyung... denganmu," bisik Sehun seduktif di depan bibir Luhan. Sedikit saja pergerakan maka dua benda kenyal itu akan saling menyapa.

"Sehun, kau sudah gila?" pekik Luhan karena kini salah satu tangan Sehun tengah mengelus paha bagian dalamnya.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu, hyung," ucap Sehun seduktif tepat di samping telinga Luhan. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengulum telinga itu membuat Luhan mendesah kegelian.

Sehun perlahan mendorong bahu Luhan sampai berbaring dengan mulut yang masih menjilati telinga Luhan dan menindih tubuh namja cantik itu. Saat Sehun hendak mengalihkan bibirnya menuju leher Luhan, namja cantik itu menahan dada Sehun membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan malah menatap Luhan tajam.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Euh... I-itu.. Apa kau yakin? M-maksudku.. Kita belum pernah melakukannya," ucap Luhan gugup dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama sebelum menjawab.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku ingin menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata melotot.

"Ani, hyung. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku ingin menjadikanmu yang pertama,"

Luhan yang hendak menendang Sehun mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Dan terakhir. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," ucap Sehun disertai smirk tetapi nada ucapannya serius.

Luhan tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'terbaik'. Ia sedikit merinding mendengarnya. Namun sebelum ia protes, bibirnya sudah dilahap oleh serigala lapar itu.

"Mpphh..."

...

...

...

Tubuh polos dua insan itu dipenuhi peluh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan posisi saling bertindihan dan napas terengah-engah.

Sehun mengecup singkat dahi Luhan yang berkeringat sebelum menatap mata rusa indah itu.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa aku memberikanmu yang terbaik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sama-sama tengah menetralkan napas yang memburu akibat pertempuran hebat penuh gairah barusan dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

"Sehunnie, kupikir tidak ada buruknya kau menonton video-video itu. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Luhan yang merasa sangat puas dengan hasil 'kerja keras' kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mempelajari dengan baik sebelum menunjukkannya padamu, hyung,"

Sehun menyibakkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata rusa itu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Sebenarnya ini ringan, hanya saja tadi aku sudah terlanjur terpancing nafsu melihat tubuhmu," kata Sehun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Sehun menyeringai. Perlahan ia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam lubang Luhan. Ia bangkit duduk. Ditekuknya kaki Luhan dan dilebarkannya kedua paha itu, lalu ia menyelundupkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha mulus itu.

"Sehunna, apa yang kau –ssshhh,"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, milik Luhan sudah ditiup lalu dikulum oleh Sehun membuat Luhan mendesah lagi. Tangan Luhan menjambaki rambut coklat Sehun untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Ini namanya blow job, hyung. Apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun saat melepas sebentar bibirnya dari milik Luhan, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Sehunna sshhh," desah Luhan merasa nikmat.

...

...

...

Kesepuluh member EXO berbondong-bondong menuju kamar HunHan setelah akhirnya bebas dari para wartawan yang kepo. Mereka marah pada pasangan itu karena sudah membuat kasus dan malah kabur tidak bertanggung jawab.

_TOK.. TOK.. TOK.._

"Kalian! Keluarlah! Temui direktur sekarang juga. Dan jelaskan pada kami kenapa kalian melakukan itu di depan publik?" kata Suho dengan suara keras di depan pintu kamar HunHan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, akhirnya sang leader memutar kenop pintu dan... BINGO! Tidak terkunci!

Mereka yang hendak memarahi HunHan jadi bungkam begitu pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan dua ongkok daging yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan posisi kepala Sehun berada di selangkangan Luhan dan Luhan yang memejamkan mata sambil mendesah nikmat.

Luhan yang pertama menyadari bahwa member EXO lainnya berdiri dengan melongo di ambang pintu ketika ia tidak sengaja menoleh ke pintu. Ia dengan tergesa menarik selimut yang berada di sampingnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau menutupiku? Aku tidak bisa melihat milikmu dengan jelas," protes Sehun.

"S-Sehunna, lepaskan," ucap Luhan pelan.

"Tapi aku belum selesai, hyung. Kau bahkan belum keluar. Dan lihatlah, kau sangat tegang, hyung. Apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa?" teriak Sehun dari dalam selimut karena suaranya teredam.

"Sehunna, hentikan. Ppalli," ucap Luhan sedikit keras dengan melirik member EXO lainnya yang masih cengo. Namun Sehun tidak menggubris dan tetap pada aktifitasnya memanjakan milik Luhan. Luhan mati-matian menahan desahannya karena malu didengar member lainnya.

Kini posisi Luhan jadi seperti orang yang mau melahirkan. Member lainnya hanya diam menonton adegan yadong gratis.

"Oh Sehun!" seru Kris.

"Hyung, apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Kenapa aku mendengar suara naga hyung? Apa kau mengimitasi suaranya, hyung?"

"OH SEHUN!" seru Suho lebih keras dari Kris.

"Sepertinya telingaku bermasalah, hyung. Kenapa sekarang aku mendengar suara Suho hyung?"

"Maknae gila!" kali ini Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya memanggil Sehun.

"Kau punya bakat menirukan tiga suara sekaligus, hyung? Suara Chanyeol hyung terdengar nyata. Lucu sekali kan jika member EXO yang lain ada di sini dan memergoki kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. Haha," Sehun malah tertawa lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kesepuluh member EXO yang sudah tersadar dari cengonya geram mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sehun. Sepertinya maknae itu belum sadar jika mereka memang sudah memergokinya dengan Luhan. Mereka ingin sekali menyibak selimut dan menjewer telinga Sehun, tapi mereka kasihan melihat Luhan yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

"Oh Sehun, tunjukkan wajahmu sekarang juga," ucap Tao sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya seperti hendak menonjok Sehun.

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan mengeluarkan semua cairannya akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun, tentu saja dengan menahan desahannya susah payah. Sehun dengan senang hati menelan cairan itu entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Setelah puas Sehun menarik bibirnya menjauh dari area privat Luhan dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat baru keluar sudah menjumpai wajah-wajah member EXO yang menatapnya garang. Ia pun dengan cepat bangkit dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan lalu menarik selimut sampai kelehernya dan Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ada mereka?" bisik Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau saja yang tidak mengerti," Luhan balas berbisik.

"Ehem,"

Deheman Suho membuat aksi bisik-bisik HunHan terhenti. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Suho dan member lain.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan setelah membuat skandal?" – Baekhyun.

"Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah kalian malah bersenang-senang," – Chen.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengunci pintu selagi melakukan hal yang tak senonoh?" –Xiumin.

Sementara member EXO memarahi HunHan, Kai malah tersenyum misterius.

" Jadi kau benar mempraktekkannya dengan Luhan hyung? Wah, aku bangga padamu," ucap Kai menggebu-gebu. Dan langsung mendapat death glare dari para member.

"Sekarang juga kalian pergi ke agensi dan jelaskan pada wartawan di acara konferensi pers malam nanti," ucap Suho.

"Hyung, apa kau gila menyuruh mereka pergi dengan bertelanjang seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo kelewat polos. Suho menghela napas sabar.

"Sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak akan bisa berjalan," ujar Kai.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Bersihkan diri sekarang juga dan bersiap-siaplah pergi ke agensi. Arraseo?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Suho memerintahkan member lainnya untuk keluar dari kamar HunHan. Kai menjadi yang terakhir meninggalkan kamar HunHan setelah mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sehun dengan smirk andalannya.

Setelah member lainnya keluar HunHan menghela napas lega.

"Ini semua karenamu, Hunnie," Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, hyung? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu?"

"Aku lupa, hyung," Sehun nyengir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bersiap-siap," Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya diikuti Sehun.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku juga mempraktekkan adegan di kamar mandi?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"MWO?!"

Luhan tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sebaiknya kita berikan privasi untuk mereka.

...

...

...

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Pertanyaan demi petanyaan terlontar dari mulut para wartawan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian berciuman di depan umum?"

"Apakah kalian sedang mabuk?"

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Ehem," Sehun berdeham sebelum memulai menjawab. Ia melirik Luhan sejenak. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan ia kembali menghadap kamera. Mereka telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan agensi dan mereka sepakat untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kami melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar karena kami saling mencintai," ucap Sehun tegas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bersorak. Bahkan para HunHan shipper sudah memekik kegirangan seraya mengangkat banner HunHan tinggi-tinggi.

"HUNHAN IS REAL!" teriak mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa senang karena hubungan mereka tidak dikecam, bahkan agensi pun merestui asalkan mereka tetap konsentrasi pada grup dan bersikap profesional.

"Berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

"Sejak sebelum debut," jawab Sehun.

Dan jawabannya semakin memperkeras teriakan para fans yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Sepertinya harapan para HunHan shipper telah terwujud.

Setelah itu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan dan menyerahkannya kepada manajer yang kewalahan menghadapi para wartawan itu, namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya menjauh dari keramaian dan berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

...

...

...

"Sehunna, sekarang seluruh orang di dunia sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita," ucap Luhan seraya memainkan jarinya di dada telanjang Sehun dengan kepala yang menyandar di lengan kiri Sehun. Sehun mengusak surai madu Luhan dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Itu bagus, hyung. Tidak ada lagi yang berani merebutmu dariku termasuk fans-fans genitmu itu,"

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sehun. Memang tidak jarang Sehun cemburu kepada para fans Luhan yang genitnya tidak ketulungan.

"Kenapa kau cemburu kepada mereka, Hunnie? Aku kan hanya mencintaimu," ucap Luhan yang kini tangannya bermain-main di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin mencoba gaya lainnya?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaiannya yang menawan.

"Gaya apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Tentu saja gaya bercinta. Apa lagi?"

Sebelum Luhan sempat protes, Sehun sudah kembali menindihnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku lelah. Pinggangku sakit. Aku ingin tidur," protes Luhan namun tak digubris oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, hyung," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang sarat akan nafsu.

Kalau Sehun melakukannya di lain waktu mungkin tak masalah. Masalahnya adalah mereka baru saja melakukan tiga ronde sepulang dari konferensi pers tadi. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah menyerang Luhan lagi. Someone call the doctor!

...

...

...

...

...

**~~_THE_END_~~**

**Aku nulis apa ini? #tutupmuka**

**Ini adalah FF NC pertamaku. Jadi jangan protes kalau jelek. Maklum belum pernah NC-an.. Tapi udah sering baca rated M kok ;) #ups**

**Mian kalo NC-nya Cuma segitu. Aku nggak bisa bikin NC. Kalo responnya bagus, minimal review 20, entar aku tulis pas HunHan NC-an. Sumpah aku malu banget ngepost ini. Mudah"an aja responnya positif. Aku sebenarnya udah sejak bulan puasa pengen bikin ini, tapi masih puasa jadi aku pending baru sekarang buatnya.**

**Buat yang masih nunggu FF PBAHIT *emang ada?* harap bersabar ya.. Aku masih sibuk ngerjain tugas ospek dan melengkapi atribut ospek, juga belanja buat keperluan nge-kos. Sebentar lagi aku kuliah lho :D #curcol**

**Oh ya! Hampir lupa.**

"**Minal aidzin wal faidzin"**

**Maaf kalo selama ini aku ada salah-salah kata. Sebagai manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa aku minta maaf dengan sepenuh hati baik kesalahan yg aku sengaja ataupun enggak**

**Kalau ada saran, kritik, ataupun sanggahan silahkan dituangkan pada kolom review yang menanti di bawah ;)**

**NO BASH. Okay?**

**See you on the another fanfic ;)**


End file.
